When in Doubt!
by Kid Eternity
Summary: This takes place after So the Drama: Kim and Ron are now dating but Ron is beginning to have doubts about their relationship, this could spell trouble for the two of them. This is my very first fanfic, please review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be my first fan fiction... Just tell me what you think about it and you guys could maybe send some reviews so I can come up of ways to improve it okay. This takes place AFTER the Kim Possible movie: So the Drama, I'm also putting some background music: For All of my Life is the song title.

* * *

**

It was a bright sunny morning in the suburbs of Middleton. In a certain house, a certain girl by the name of Kim Possible who is a world famous hero was eating breakfast. Her parents Mr. Dr. Possible and Mrs. Dr. Possible were both doctors, both specializing in their own base of occupation, Mrs. Possible was a neurosurgeon and Mr. Possible was a rocket scientist.

Her brothers on the other hand, the twins Jim and Tim were nothing likes their sister; in fact; they were very mischievous little boys whose hobbies included making rockets and shooting lasers plus taunting their sister.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Kim quickly stood up "I got it!" she quickly made for the door and opened it and saw a young boy of about her age with messy blonde hair, freckles and chocolate brown eyes "Ron! Good morning," Kim said with a smile to her boyfriend.

Ron Stoppable, a long time friend of Kim, who have known each other since pre-K, have already taken their relationship to a whole new level, more than just best friends to be exact, "Mornin' KP! Ya ready for our big date this Friday night?" Ron said with a wide smile on his face.

Ron was a little bit different from other people's point of view, he wasn't handsome, he wasn't smart nor athletic, other people would see Ron as a loser or a social outcast but this never seemed to bother Kim in any way at all, but one thing was certain though, Ron was a very loyal and trustworthy friend to Kim and has always been there for her, which would be the reason why the pair have realized their true feelings for each other.

Kim gave out wide smile to Ron and said, "You bet Ron, come on in we're still having breakfast, maybe you want some?" Ron gave out a low sigh and smiled "Thanks KP but I've already had mine," "Uhu! Yap," squeaked Rufus, Ron's pet naked mole rat, who had just climbed out from one of Ron's pockets of the overalls he was wearing.

"So could you at least come in," Kim said. Ron nodded and went inside, the two then went into the kitchen where they were met with rest of the Possibles. Mr. Dr. Possible looked over his newspaper and looked at Ron, who was holding hands with his daughter, he soon gave out a wide grin and quickly went back to his newspaper.

Mr. Dr. Possible was at first a little bit unsure with his daughter's relationship with Ron, but seeing on how happy Kim was and how reliable Ron was with his daughter, he approved.

Mrs. Dr. Possible however was more than happy when she found out that her Kimmie had finally found the boy for her and was happy to see that it was Ron, Mrs. Possible found Ron to be a very sweet boy and always saw him fit for her daughter, even she would think of Ron as the perfect boy for Kim.

_Come and lay here beside me_

_I'll tell you how I feel_

_There's a secret inside me_

_I'm ready to reveal._

Now the twins, Jim and Tim were at least okay of their sisters relationship with Ron but the fun of it was that they got to come up with new ways to play jokes and pranks on her, but the twins were actually fond of Ron and considered him a fun guy to be with and Ron sometimes got laughs from the jokes and pranks they pulled on him and would never seem to be fazed at all.

_To have you close embrace your heart_

_With my love_

_Over and over again_

_There are things that I promise_

_My promise to you_

Kim was now leading Ron to sit next to her, they both sat down and Kim soon resumed eating her breakfast. Ron on the other hand was a bit nervous, it had been a week already since Kim and Ron started dating but he was still unused to the sudden "family" atmosphere of the Possibles, he would sometimes catch Mr. Possible or Mrs. Possible glancing at him from time to time whenever he was near Kim, sometimes shooting him a grin or a smile.

_For all of my life_

_You are the one I will love you_

_Faithfully forever_

_All of my life, you are the one._

_I'll give to you my greatest love_

_For all of my life_

Afteren sat together on Kim's couch with Ron's arm around her shoulder, the two were watching quietly.

_Let me lay down beside you_

_There's something you should know_

_I pray that you decide to_

_Open your and let me know_

_Enchanted worlds of fairy tales._

Kim's attention was on the TV but Ron's seemed to be somewhere else, he was deep in thought, _"Why do I feel this way? I mean... Kim's practically okay with what we have here right now but, maybe I'm just imagining things o-or I'm just being a little bit paranoid, Kim's parents know me but I don't know if they're really, really okay with Kim having me as her boyfriend."_ Ron was suddenly cut off from his thoughts and turned to look at Kim; who was giving him a concerned look "Ron is something wrong? You look a little worried," Kim said.

_A wonderland of love_

_These are things I promise_

_My promise to you_

Ron looked at his girlfriend and then slightly lowered his head, "Uh, Kim are your parents...okay with me, I mean really okay with our relationship?" Ron said. Kim was a little puzzled at what Ron said and replied, "What do you mean?" "I mean these past few weeks...us dating and all... is your family at least okay with us, being boyfriend and girlfriend," Kim looked at Ron for a minute and smiled, "Of course they are Ron, I mean they know you and they trust you, why should you be worried about that?" "Well (sigh) I know but I'm still kind of-" "Ron it's really no big for my parents that you and I are dating, in fact they're really glad that I finally found the boy for me," Ron looked at Kim who gave him a reassuring smile then he smiled back.

_All of my life_

"So...do think they'll mind if I give you this?" Ron said as he moved his lips forward to Kim's lips for a kiss, Kim felt Ron's kiss and returned it to make it more passionate.

_These are things that I promise_

_For all of my life,_

_For all of my life..._

When they broke off, they felt content and satisfied and looked deeply into each others eyes, smiling at each other, ignoring the fact that Kim's parents were already standing right in front of them.

* * *

**Don't worry the next chaps coming up!**


	2. Arising Affections

Kim quickly turned around and saw her parents right in front of them, she quickly told Ron, who was mesmerized by their kiss, quickly reacted and was almost as shocked and nervous as Kim was, "_Dr. P! Dr. P! _Uuh--hi uhm... me and Kim we're just, uh he-he!" Ron stammered, breathing heavily and tugging at the neck of his shirt, sweating bullets.

Mr. Dr. Possible was crossing his arms, raising his eyebrow and tapping his foot giving them a suspicious glare, "Were you two...in the middle of something?" the two looked at one another then turned to face Kim's parents, "Yes!" they replied nervously in unison. Mr. Possible looked at them both then unfolded his arms and grinned, "Maybe you two should rather take what you're doing outside,"

The two teens were a bit appaled at what Mr. Possible said but he didn't even seem upset at what they were doing, "What do you mean dad?" Kim said nervously. Mrs. Possible quickly joined in the conversation, "What you're father means honey is that maybe you and Ron would be more comfortable if you'd go to a more...private place, besides Jim and Tim are watching you by the window," Kim and Ron quickly turned around at the window and Kim quickly bursted with anger, **_"TWEEBS!"_** The twins quickly ran from the window at the uproar of their sister and Kim calmed down when they were out of sight, "Okay mom, dad. We'll just go to Bueno Nacho to eat okay," Ron smiled at the idea and said "Booyah!" Rufus also agreed with the idea with a simple "Yay!".

The two soon departed from the house and arrived at Bueno Nacho, where they sat in their usual table and Ron went off to the counter to order.

As Ron ordered, Kim was soon deep in thought, "Whew! Back there I thought me and Ron were gonners, I don't want Ron to get into trouble with my family nor do I want him in dad's bad side..." Kim was cut off by a slap at the shoulder. Kim turned around to see who slapped her and was happy to see that it was Monique, "Monique! What are you doing here?" Monique smiled widely at Kim and then turned to look at Ron, who was still ordering at the counter, "Ooohh! Girl you and Ron are definitely got it goin' on," Kim smiled a little and replied, "Yeah...but I'm not pretty sure about my parents," Monique raised an eyebrow in wonder, "Why, aren't your parents okay with Ron?" Kim motioned to Monique to sit down beside her and talked, "I'm not entirely sure, I mean mom and dad have been acting...strangely towards Ron and me," Ron finally arrived with the food and was a bit startled when he saw Monique, "Monique, hi! What brings you here?" Monique just looked at Ron and smiled widely and said, "So you and Kim are already dating, so tell me have you two taken your relationship to the next level or what?" Kim motioned to Monique to be silent but Ron answered,"Yeah, and Kim's parents are totally fine with it, right KP?" Kim just smiled at what Ron said.

Ron sat down next to Kim and handed her Taco to her while Ron was already eating his Naco, Rufus was eating his favorite pile of nachos with extra cheese. Monique was watching the couple as they ate and was soon deep in thought, "Why do I feel this way? These days whenever I look at them I feel so...uneasy, Kim and Ron! They're perfect for each other, a few days ago I was sort of encouraging her to date Ron and I was really happy when they danced the night in the Prom, but when I look at them now...I feel that...I can't describe it," Monique suddenly stood up and said, "Hey Kim I still have something to do in Club Banana so maybe I'll see you later!" Kim looked up at Monique and replied with a smile, "Sure Monique I'll see you later,"

Monique was at the door and took one last look at the couple and saw their smiling faces at each other while they ate and heaved a sigh as she left.

* * *

**_Next chap info: Monique is beginning to find that she too has feelings for Ron but is afraid to admit it, it'll be pretty crazy in the next chap. Don't worry I'll update soon. _**


	3. Secrets of the Heart

**Sorry if I deleted the last one. I hope that this one is much better. Please R&R.

* * *

**

** Secrets of the Heart**

**If anyone is concerned about the story line and the details about this story of mine, please R&R. I will gladly accept any review from the readers as a compliment or advice on how to improve it. This chapter sort of reflects on Monique's feeling for Ron.**

Monique was walking home from her job in Club Banana, it was already 6:00 p.m in the evening. While she walked, the thought still stirred in her mind of what she had observed at Bueno Nacho, how she felt envious of what Kim and Ron had. She was just walking in the street, feeling uneasy and unsure of whatever she was feeling. But whatever it was...it sure wasn't anything she ever felt before.

Seeing Ron together with Kim just made her realize something...but she quickly shook her head to get the thought out of her mind, what was she thinking?

She can't possibly have feelings for Ron, not before at least. But these past few weeks, whenever she saw or was even near Ron, she felt all tingly inside Like a happy, comforting feeling you get when your with somebody you love, but whenever the thouht of Ron came upon her, the thought of it gets all ruined whenever Kim came into the picture.

She finally arrived at home to find that nobody was there. Monique already knew that her parents were off to an important business trip and her brother was already preoccupied by the responsibilities of an engineer. After seeing nobody was home, Monique decided to go to the kitchen to fix herself some dinner. She was already famished and exhausted from her long day at her part time job, she quickly opened the refrigerator to find some of the leftover meat loaf she and her family had last night wrapped in tinfoil and immediately placed it in the oven to cook, she quickly took out the egg-timer from the kitchen pantry and placed it above the oven for, setting it for 5 min.

After setting the egg-timer, she quickly made it for the living room to watch some t.v. She switchedthe t.v on to her favorite show, Agony County.

But it did not seem that her attention was on the t.v, but on Ron, _"Why can't I stop thinking about him? I mean what's wrong with me tonight? I just can't stop thinking about him and everyitme I do it's like, like..." _She was suddenly cut off by the sound of the egg-timer ringing.

Monique quickly got up from the couch and made it for the kitchen. She quickly grabbed the egg-timer and turned it off, as well as the oven too. She opened the oven door and carefully pulled out the meat loaf, careful not to burn herself since ti was still hot. She placed the meat loaf into a plate and headed back into the living room and resumed viewing her show.

She slowly finished her plate and waited until the show ended, she then headed back into the kitchen to wash it. After washing, she turned off the t.v and headed upstairs to her room.

In her room, she quickly grabbed the latest issue of a teen magazine she just bought and fell front on her bed. She quickly flipped at the pages, browsing for any of the latest news on fashion, celebrities, etc. As she read the magazine, the phone suddenly rang, _"Must be Kim," _Monique layed down the magazine next to her and picked up the wireless phone and moved it onto her ear to indeed hear Kim on the other line, _"Hey Mon' how was your day at Club Banana?"_ Kim said cheerily.

Monique was slightly in no mood to talk with anybody but she still replied in a normal tone, "It was okay Kim, so what about you and Ron? Did you two do anything today after Bueno Nacho?" _"Yeah we did do things today, and you know what? We had a great time, we went to the fare and too pictures of us together in the photo booth and we went on rides and Ron even treated me to cotton candy..." _As Monique listened to Kim, she felt somewhat uneasy and uncomfortable, _"...and he even kissed me on the cheek when he brought me home (sigh) we had a really great day-Monique, Monique!" _"Huh!" Monique suddenly reacted, "_Monique were you listening to anything I said about my day with Ron, is thee somethin wrong?" _Monique bit her lip and quickly replied, "No! Nothing's wrong e-everything's fine, by the way it's great that you and Ron got to spend time with each other today," _"Thanks I really had a great time today and...I'm really hoping on doing it again with him," _Kim said happily.

Just hearing what Kim said made Monique feel even more uncomfortable, "Well...good luck with you two okay, and Kim..." _"What Monique?"_ Kim said, "Don't ever give up Ron okay, promise me!" _"What do you mean monique?"_ Kim replied in wonder, "Just don't give him up okay, he's the right guy for you and I can understand that he doesn't want to give you up either,"

_"Thanks Monique and I promise, I won't give him up. Well, okay I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," _Kim said, "Yeah okay, bye Kim," Monique said and pressed the flash button.

Monique layed the phone in it's place and went back to her magazine, but for all of a sudden, she didn't feel like reading anymore, she felt more tired than but somewhat sad. She looked at her wallclock and saw that it was 7:30 p.m. in the evening. All these things that happened. what could this feeling be, the feeling that has been bothering her for a long time now. Then it hit Monique, she had feelings for Ron. Not feelings of a friend but of more than a friend, she was in love with Ron and she fianlly knew the truth deep down inside of her heart. She didn't care about all the things that made Ron look like a loser and a social outcast to others, there was more to Ron that met the eye, like the fact that he wasn't like other boys. He was very kind and unlike other people, he didn't hold grudges and was very honest. Those were the things that made Monique love Ron.

But the more she thought about it, the more sad she grew. She knew she could never have Ron, and that his heart belongs to Kim. Soon, tears began to fall down from Monique's face and thought began to cloud her mind, "**_Why did I have to fall in love with him? Why?_**" She quickly covered her face with her pillow and cried all through the night.

* * *

**_I hope you like it, please R&R._**


	4. The discussion

The next morning, Kim woke up at the sound of her alarm. It was already 7:00 a.m in the morning.

She got up from bed, went downstairs and saw that her parents were already up; Mr. Dr. Possible lowered his newspaper to say good morning to his daughter while Mrs. Dr. Possible was busy preparing breakfast.

Suddenly the twins Jim and Tim came in but aside from their usual routine of taunting their sister in the morning, they seemed completely, but suspiciously quiet.

Mrs. Dr. Possible quickly began serving the food. Kim immediately ate her breakfast after Mrs. Dr. Possible laid it down in front of her while the rest ate theirs.

It was pretty peculiar for the Possibles to be quiet in breakfast. Usually they would be met by conversation. How things were going in school perhaps, or how was saving the world, but today was...strange and Kim noticed it.

Kim began to break the silence, "So...uhm! How are all of you doing?" Kim looked around hoping for a reply. Finally Mrs. Dr. Possible turned to look at her daughter and smiled, "Everything's fine honey, how about you? Anything special you might want to discuss," Kim was finally relieved that of all the people in her family, it was her mother that seemed to be the one who would listen to her feelings every time they had a mother-daughter talk, although sometimes when she's in the middle of surgery she would always put the phone on speaker.

"Nothing much mom I was just wondering if how are things in the hospital?" Kim said smiling, "Oh, their great honey," Mrs. Possible replied smiling.

Kim wasn't used to these kinds of conversations with her family, these past few weeks of dating Ron somehow had an affect on them that she couldn't explain.

After breakfast, Kim volunteered to help her mother wash the dishes. They washed the dishes quietly only gesturing each other on what to do. Finally, Kim broke the silence, "Mom, I have a question," Her mother turned to look at her daughter, "Hmh?" Kim laid down the dish she was wiping with soap and said, "These past few weeks...of me and Ron-doesn't it at least bother you?" Kim's mother raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Kim, honey if you're still doubting on how I feel about you and Ron it's okay, I'm happy for you Kim, for what you have now," "You mean you don't have anything negative about my relationship with Ron," "Let's just finish these and after that we can continue our conversation,"

After the dishes, they went into the living room and sat on the couch, "Kim it's okay for me that you and Ron are having a relationship, in fact I'm so happy for you two, even when you were kids I always knew he would be the right boy for you," Kim began to feel comfortable with those words that her mother said and hugged her, "Thanks mom!" "Your welcome Kimie," The two broke off and were still smiling to each other when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"That must be him now," Mrs. Possible said grinning. Kim raised an eyebrow and grinned at her mother; she stood up and headed straight for the door.

As Kim headed for the door she thought to herself, _"What am I so worried about? Mom's okay with Ron and maybe dad is too, so I have nothing to worry about," _smiling to herself, she opened the door to reveal not Ron, but Monique, "Oh! Hi Monique, what are you doing here?"

**Uh-Oh! What could Monique want with Kim? Find out in the next chap coming up. So R&R okay!**

**By the way, I deleted Secrets of the heart because of a very troubling error I must sort out. Sorry for the inconvenience.**


End file.
